Takeru Shiba
"ShinkenRed!~Takeru Shiba!" "Super Shinkenred! Going Forth!" "Hyper Shinkenred! Going Forth!" Takeru Shiba (志葉 丈瑠, Shiba Takeru) is a young man descended from feudal lords, referred by his vassals and servants as Lord (殿, Tono). Biography He was raised since childhood by Hikoma Kusakabe to act the role of the 18th head of the Shiba line after his father gave him the Shishi Origami. His upbringing made him create a facade to look very arrogant and proud to others, claiming none can match his strength and greatness while keeping his cool in any situation. Though he was reluctant to have the vassals fight by his side, as he wanted no one else to bear the burden, he allowed their involvement after giving them the choice to turn back or become Shinkengers out of want rather than need, as long they are willing to finish their mission to the last detail. By the time Genta arrives, Takeru's facade is revealed as he now questions himself of how it makes him strong along with learning he shares similar attributes with Juzo before defeating him. While at times it may not seem like it, Takeru cares a lot about his vassals and when Genta arrives, he becomes more open with them. However, in a fight against Juzo, it is revealed that Takeru started to value his life more which, in Juzo's words, makes him weaker and makes Takeru doubt himself. After Takeru is injured and taken down by Ayakashi Yomotsugari's Onibidama, Kaoru Shiba, the true eighteenth head of the Shiba Clan, appears and reveals herself as the real ShinkenRed, thus exposing Takeru as a kagemusha. It is revealed that the previous ShinkenRed could not defeat Doukoku and his army, and decided to leave the task to the next generation. In order to hide the previous lord's unborn daughter, Hikoma Kusakabe recruited Takeru, who was never a samurai but had great fighting abilities and possessed enormous Mojikara, to pose as the eighteenth head of the Shiba Clan in order to hold Kaoru's pursuers at bay. After Kaoru's failed attempt to seal away Doukoku with the sealing character, she resigned as the 18th head and adopted Takeru as her son, which made him the 19th head and therefore allowing him to continue as ShinkenRed once more. Months after wip ]]ing out the last of the Gedoushu, Takeru fought alongside not only his own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existance, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders. AkaRanger noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. As Shinken Red (シンケンレッド, Shinken Reddo), he is the Samurai of Fire (火の侍, Hi no Samurai) and can use the Inromaru by itself to become Super Shinken Red (スーパーシンケンレッド, Sūpā Shinken Reddo) or with the Kyoryumaru to become Hyper Shinken Red (ハイパーシンケンレッド, Haipā Shinken Reddo). ShinkenRed Origami *Shishi Origami *Tora Origami *Kyoryu Origami *Ushi Origami **MouGyuuDaiOh Arsenal *Transformation Handheld ShodoPhone *Secret Disks *Super MouGyuu Bazooka **Super Shinkenmaru ***Secret Katana Shinkenmaru ****Two-Mode Transforming Rekka Daizanto ****Kyoryu Maru *****Hyper ShinkenRed ***InrouMaru ****Super ShinkenRed **MouGyuu Bazooka Trivia *He shares the same name with the Red Ranger from the 1987 Series Hikari Sentai Maskman, Takeru, and is the only Red Ranger to share the same name with his predecessor. *Takeru and his Samurai counterpart Jayden both had fathers who were (respectively) given the Shishi Origami/Lion Folding Zord. See Also *Jayden - His Power Rangers counterpart in Power Rangers Samurai *ShinkenRed Boy - A boy who used Takeru's ShinkenRed powers after he stole the Ranger Key from Captain Marvelous in Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. Category:Sentai Ranger Category:Sentai Red Category:Protagonist Category:Samurai Sentai Shinkenger Category:Sentai Leader Category:Swordsmanship Category:Sentai 1st Ranger